


Mommy Monster

by firecrackerx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecrackerx/pseuds/firecrackerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has Perry worried. Set between episodes sixteen and seventeen of the webseries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Monster

Perry enters their bedroom after LaFontaine and closes the door softly behind her. As soon as it clicks closed and they are alone, the intimacy of shared secrets rushes between them. They look at each other, letting the silence drip in the room. Perry looks collected enough, but they both know she is on the edge as she leans against the door and sighs, her eyes still on LaFontaine's, wide open.

"Why?" Perry's voice is barely a whisper. "Why did you have to tell her that you know Carmilla is a vampire? And to a member of the Summer Society, too!"

"Well, I... tried to point her in the direction of some very obvious clues... but she wouldn't call a vampire what it is if it was biting her in the ass, it's like she is related to you."

"And you decided to take her to the library..."

"One hundred percent her idea! Besides, you always say the sentient online system is kind of... nice?"

"And what is it that I always say about the rest of things that inhabit the library after dark?"

"That... they can... eat your soul, maybe? No? Look," LaFontaine gives her a tentative smile "I'd be way better informed about all these things if you shared your encyclopedic supernatural knowledge more frequently... But, hey! Nothing happened! We came back safe and we are about to catch a vampire and..."

"Susan!"

The word comes out all wrong, like Perry's throat is trying to choke it back down. She won't yell or move from where she stands. She looks terrified. LaFontaine, for once, gets completely serious:

"It's ok, we'll deal with it and everything will go back to normal."

"No, it is not ok! And nothing is going back to normal. People can deal with all the weirdness Silas will throw at them, but when you realize the monsters can be the people around you, you pay attention to details, you see things you would have never seen before. You notice things. You wonder about people. This is bad. This is very bad... You shouldn't have told them," she whispers vehemently.

"Perr, it was an emergency," she says softly. "Laura could be in danger, she needs to be ready."

"I know that!"

LaFontaine knows her too well to do anything but stand where she is and wait patiently, and a few moments of temple-rubbing and deep sighs later she can almost see the pieces in Perry's head pulling themselves together. When she finally meets her eyes, the commanding tone LaFontaine knows and loves has returned:

"But of course," she says with only a shadow of uneasiness. "We must do what we can. This is going too far. I just wish we could have found some other way..." 

"Nobody is ever going to even... look, you really are the most normal person in this place. They will never think about it. Ever. Believe me."

Perry nods, finally abandoning the corner by the door and walking towards LaFontaine. "I'll be expected to help with the capture, though."

"Just hang around and pretend to be scared? No offense, but you don't look like the toughest asset of Team Ambush, so I don't think anyone will blame you." 

"But if you get hurt..."

"If I get hurt, then... you come into the fight and... I guess then the fight will be over pretty quickly."

"Don't laugh."

"I am not laughing. At. All."

Perry makes an irritated noise and walks past her muttering about dinner while LaFontaine tries her best to keep that particular fighting scenario out of her mind.

 

A few hours later, Perry brushes her teeth in front of the bathroom mirror. She can hear LaFontaine pushing the beds together for the night and singing badly. As she finishes, she takes a moment to evaluate her own reflection. The sharp gleam of white teeth. The shock of wild red hair. The piercing blue eyes. Would anyone ever guess there was something coiled beneath her skin? Something that was not entirely human? She places everything in perfect order around the sink to assuage her thoughts. 

She is just finished when LaFontaine sticks her head through the open door:

"Hey, Mommy Monster, are you ready for bed?"

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it."

"Well, you called me Susan earlier, so I'd say we are even."

"It's not the same," she says, but she is fighting a little smile.

"Oh, you damn well know where I stand in this conversation, Lola. Being a Susan is way worse than being a monster."

And Perry throws her arms around the idiot's shoulders, clinging to her and hiding her face against her neck, because LaFontaine is stronger than the proverbial monster under the bed, even when you happen to be the monster. She can feel fingers sinking through her unruly hair and allows herself a moment of weakness, sniffing a little when the tension of the day gets to her. LaFontaine's voice sounds close to her ear, full of concern and a touch of amusement as she hugs her close in the cold bathroom: 

"Some monster you are..."

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know what Lola Perry is. I don't know what Lola Perry is. Only LaFontaine and Lola Perry know what Lola Perry is.


End file.
